Booked for Love
by Aliniel
Summary: A short story about two close friends geting a carried over after they decide to have some innocent fun.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a two-shot story that a friend of mine requested. I hope you like it and wait for the second part of it :3**_

* * *

What was about to be a nice sunny day was quickly ruined when it suddenly started raining and, as always, it served as an excuse for club members to stay at home and ignore club activities. Something that have been happening on the reading club for the entire year now. Except for two particular members, everyone else in the group would make up any last hour excuse and miss the meeting. However, since the club needed at least a few members to keep existing, this was usually overlooked by the leader.

After all, it was her and another member the only ones that attended the club activities on a daily basis. What they didn't had in mind was that funding this club would end up in expending so many evenings on their own.

Eve was thinking about this when she arrived at the grand library. It was connected to the Arts Hall by a narrow corridor filled with paintings in one side and mirrors on the other. She was making sure her hair was decent after running under the rain since she forgot her umbrella. Her loyal drones, Moby and Remy, tried in vain to shield her from the rain, and ended up as soaked as a fish and were now shaking themselves like a small puppy would do. Eve's white sailor uniform had gotten wet, so it was starting to become transparent, but she was expecting the heating to be as high as ever. The uniform designed by the academy was really nice looking: A dark blue blazer with a white shirt combined with a red checkered skirt that Eve likes to wear with short kneeshocks. With her wet hair back in place and the wrinkles on her uniform straightened, Eve entered the library.

Being this the prestigious academy it was, the library sure was fiting. They went all out in building it, creating a three story building, with floors made in a circular pattern, all of them having a big opening in the center from where you could look below and see the entrance and the main hub. In the center you could find a row of long tables, all of them equipped with small reading lights and computers. Here, the students would spend long hours preparing for their dreadful tests, some of them would even bring a blanket and food, planning to spend the entire night here. Starting from the opening on the center and spreading outwards like a maze were the aisles, filled with books of all kinds. The lowest level was mainly used to store textbooks and other useful material for the students. Second floor had a wide collection of source and investigation materials, which was pretty important for students on their final term and finally the third floor was filled with novels and all kinds of entertainment books. The library maze was so big and complicated that most students were discouraged from going in and asked the librarians to retrieve the books from them.

Eve made her way up to the third floor and started walking through the maze. Moby and Remy flew over the aisles, checking for any activity between them. In her entire time studying Eve could count with her fingers how many people she found in this section of the library. It was a good thing though, since it allowed for the club room to be way more quiet. While most clubs had their activities in normal classrooms, the reading club had their HQ in the library itself. Hidden between the aisles in a secluded area, there was a small opening filled with a nice round table, a comfy couch, a small coffee machine and a mini fridge. One couldn't ask for anything else. When she arrived, she found the other regular member sitting at the table.

Aisha was there with her tablet resting in a small holder, reading a novel on it. She managed to arrive before it started raining as she was dry. She didn't realize Eve was there until she saw Moby and Remy in her peripheral vision as they settled on the coffee table.

"Hi Eve. It seems it's you and me again," Aisha said, briefly shifting her attention from her tablet to Eve. She was reading a book about a fictitious war between Belder and Hamel that was brought to an end when the Queen of Hamel fell in love with a Belder prince.

"Looks like it."

Eve took off her jacket. The water had gotten through it and soaked her white shirt making the pink outline of her bra slightly visible through the white fabric. She hung it on a chair and left it near the heater, hoping for it to dry before she left. Next to her seat there was a pile of books waiting to be read, she lazily chose one of them and started reading.

The two of them read in silence next to each other. Something that they gotten used to doing. Maybe this was related to the reason the rest of the members don't bother coming, after all not everyone is able to just sit and relax with a book, even if they love reading. But Aisha and Eve had no problem with it. As they read, Moby and Remy waited on a little cushion with their name on it. Although they are used to wait for her master, they usually take this chance to rest and take a nap, since it's the only time of day when Eve would allow it.

"This book is a bit disappointing. What about yours?"

"I read it once, this is a different edition so I wanted to see what they changed…" Eve answered.

"That doesn't sound that fun either… What about we read some of… _those_ books," Aisha suggested. Eve rolled her eyes at the proposition.

"Why would I want to read that now?"

"Come on, it'll be fun. We can criticize them — you know how weird and cringy they can be."

Aisha left Eve on the table and head out for a brief moment. Moby and Remy watched her go, exchanging a brief look and shaking their hulls before going back to their rest. Aisha did not take long to come back with a stack of books. All of them were really thin, and mostly filled with pictures, but what was most noticeable about them was the thick layer of dust on their covers. They were erotic novels, forgotten in the library since almost nobody reads them. Aisha had been suggesting to read them just to see if their contents were as cursed as people suggested. Without waiting for Eve's approval she sat on the couch and tapped the place next to her, finally convincing Eve to join.

The first book that Aisha chose to read was titled _Kissing souls_. As corny as the title was, the book was about how the two main characters immediately fell in love after sharing a single kiss. While the story in itself was pretty dull and mostly consisted of lazy excuses for the characters to make out, the writer took special care to describe how amazing their kisses were.

"That person must have been really into kissing huh?" Aisha questioned, finally putting the book aside.

"Maybe. Do you think that was possible though? Falling in love with just one kiss?" Eve questioned.

"Pfff… Nah, I don't know. Maybe?" Aisha mumbled "I think it would take a little more than that, don't you think?"

"Well, we can test it," Eve suggested. She looked at Aisha with a tiny and almost invisible smirk that the bewildered purple haired girl took too long to notice. She pouted and punched Eve's shoulder before going back to pick another book.

"Which one should we read now?" She wondered while going through the pile of books. All the titles were equally cringy, and the front pages weren't that much helpful since most of them lacked any kind of picture. Eve moved closer, looking at the books from Aisha's shoulder. She moved her hands around her to reach for one of them.

"This one," Eve said, holding a book titled _Lirium Garden_ on her hands.

Feeling happy about Eve finally getting into it, Aisha opened the book and started reading aloud, using a pompous voice for the first pages until she finally remembered they were in a library. This time the story was about two girls that had to flee from Sander after a civil war started. The book was pretty alright, except for the strange amount of sexual content it had. The writer took any chance, and more, to include an explicit scene in their narration and, unfortunately, didn't spend enough time building character relations or letting the reader know why they love each other.

"Well, this could have been much better…" Aisha said in disappointment as she put the book back in the pile. Her cheeks were slightly pink at the moment, she wasn't used to read this kind of material and though she was the first one to suggest it, she was starting to regret it. Although now that she forced Eve into it as well, it may be too late to stop.

"I agree," Eve said, waiting for Aisha to pick a new book to read. Since she was taking too long, Eve decided to poke a bit more at her "About what I said before, are you sure you don't want to test it?"

"What- Are you serious?" Aisha questioned "I thought you were just teasing me."

"Well, partly. But after reading that I kind of want to try it out myself… If you're up for it."

"Is this just a excuse to steal a kiss from me?" Aisha teased back, looking at Eve with puppy eyes.

"Who knows. But you'll get one from me in return."

Aisha laughed. She finally nodded at her and sat straight. With her eyes closed waiting for Eve to make the move. She felt a little bit nervous as well.

Aisha never kissed a girl. Her first date was with a boy and she never dated a girl ever since, but it was an idea that kind of wandered into her head a few times already, probably since she spends so much time with one of the academy's top beauties, or maybe because she has been wasting her time with dudes all this time. She was well aware that Eve was into that, she even earned an _Ice Queen_ reputation with the boys. Of course, the girls would tell something completely opposite from her.

As Eve drew close Aisha felt her silver hair tickling her neck as well as Eve's soft breathing just millimeters away from her face. Aisha wondered why she was taking so long, all that teasing was starting to be too much. Eve reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers and slowly pulling Aisha closer.

"Hum… Eve? Do you always take so long?" Aisha questioned, her eyes still nervously closed and her lips turned in a soft kissy face.

"I'll have to make it count since we only have one chance right?"

Eve wrapped her other hand around Aisha and pulled her closer. Even after running under the rain they could feel the warmth of their bodies together. Aisha was starting to pout, and Eve finally took the chance. Their lips finally connected. Aisha almost pulled away, surprised even after all that buildup. It felt like the softest fabric was pressing against her lips. Her lips were soft and fleshy, slightly humid and had a sweet taste to them. When Eve finally pulled away, Aisha was left staring at her until she finally looked away with a cute pink tone in her cheeks.

"So… that much build up for that?" She said, pretending to not be surprised at all.

"You're unsatisfied? How weird, I can try again if you want," Eve answered with her tiny smile arching her lips.

"Mmm… I'll think about it while we read another one of these…"

Aisha looked for a book again, although this time she had someone hugging her. Eve hadn't broken her embrace and Aisha wasn't going to complain about it as well. The last book they would be reading was actually a diary. It was written by a girl who had an unhealthy obsession with sex, so she wrote down every one of her encounters with full detail. Rather than looking for help with her problem this girl was taking advantage of it, her experience sure paid off and resulted in a lot of well written erotic encounters.

Aisha started to fidget in her seat while Eve kept turning the pages. She didn't say anything until the very last page was finished.

"S-So, did you like it?" Aisha asked first.

"Yeah, it was an exciting story. She managed to make those scenes look sensual enough to be exciting. What about you?"

"It was fine," Aisha answered with a nervous laugh.

"Did it get you in the mood for more?" Eve questioned. She didn't wait for her to say anything and started to push her down on the couch. Before Aisha could complain, Eve went for her lips with another kiss. Aisha was surprised, but she slowly returned the kiss, this time even longer.

"Well, it sure got you in that mood huh?" Aisha said once her lips were free again. Eve smiled at her and this time Aisha was the one taking the initiative. She wrapped her arms around Eve's neck and pulled her down on top of her. This time they kissed properly, with no jumps or reactions, just the two of them caressing each other's faces.

"So, what's the verdict?" Eve asked. Aisha was looking at her with a dazzled face until she finally woke up.

"I can say that you're a good kisser… but I'm sorry Eve I haven't fallen in love with you," She answered with a joking smile.

"How sad," Eve said "Then, what about we try something else?"

"Like what?" Aisha asked, curiosity reflected on her face.

"What about that thing in that last book. The one she did with her friend?" Eve suggested. Aisha's face started to turn red at this point. But she stubbornly tried to look calm and, with her best attempt, put up a monotone voice.

"Are you sure you can handle that?"

Eve didn't say anything, she moved closer to Aisha again, making her shut her lips. The purplette felt a hand caressing her legs. Their lips melted again in a kiss, this time with Eve dipping her tongue inside her partner's mouth. Aisha let out a gasp when she felt Eve's hand running around her tights.

"Eve… isn't this a bit too much?" Aisha asked. Her breathing was quite heavy, and she had a flustered expression.

"Why? It's just some innocent fun between friends," Eve replied.

"I'm not sure if innocent is the right word here…" Aisha said. Eve's hand was now caressing her thigh and she could feel a mixture of ticklish and jolty sensation from it "What if someone comes?"

Eve snapped her fingers and her two drones woke up from their nap. They flew in a circle over them and finally flew off to stand guard over the aisles.

"Don't worry about that…" Eve said and moved back to her position "Unless you don't want to do this."

Aisha bit her lips. This was a bit… over the top for her. But at the same time she couldn't make up her mind. She didn't know why but she was feeling too curious about this to say no. The things she read in the book were coming back to mind now, and she was eager and, at the same time; anxious about recreating it. On the other hand Eve seemed completely ok with it as she continued her teasing without a trace of doubt on her eyes. Her hands moved freely up and down Aisha's legs while she confidently kissed her neck.

She didn't wait long before moving on her own. She traced her way down Eve's back carefully before letting her hands sneak under her skirt, stroking her buttocks. Aisha pushed Eve up to eye level and greet her with a mischievous smile half interrupted by her heavy breathing. They kissed again pushing romanticism and love aside with a lustful tongue play. Aisha felt her partner moving again, her hand was now caressing her inner thighs and she could notice the heat building in there. Eve's golden eyes were fixed on her and Aisha barely managed to nod at her while biting her lower lip. Smiling again, Eve let her hands wander to the white silky panties, carefully caressing Aisha's sweet spot. Her heavy breathing started to mix with some gasps and, with a bit of help from Eve, soft and quiet moans.

Aisha did not want to remain idle and moved her own hands. Although it was hard to think of anything with this whole situation, she navigated her way around Eve's skirt until she reached the front. Taking pride in her daring move, Aisha fiddled with the hem of the pink panties, until her fingers were inside them. With one finger running all the way from the bottom to the top of Eve's most intimate point she noticed it was starting to get slightly wet. To make it better, she prodded the sensitive bump on top with her thumb, making Eve let out a pleasant yelp.

"Oh… who would know you could make such a cute sound," Aisha said with a teasing tone. She looked at Eve with a smug face which was answered with a pout. She kept prodding Eve there, making her girly moan come out again and again.

"...Fine. If you want it that way, I want to hear your lewd voice as well," Eve said, stopping her pouting and moving down. Aisha followed her with the eyes as she saw Eve pushing up the hem of her skirt with her lips. Her face went bright red when she saw Eve kissing her tights.

Eve looked at Aisha and, with a wink, she kissed her panties. Aisha felt her tongue moving up and down across the clothing, leaving a warm and wet sensation on them until Eve finally pulled it aside, revealing the pink lips beneath it. Like Aisha, Eve went for the sensitive pearl on top, delivering a soft kiss on it before pinching it with her lips.

"Ah!" Aisha suddenly yelled. Her voice came out in a higher pitch than before and louder than she could expect. She quickly covered her mouth with both hands, remembering where they were.

"So that's how you sound when you're having a good time?" Eve teased. This time Aisha was the one pouting. She was expecting Eve to stop there, but she went at it again, this time licking her up and down, forcing more moans out of her mouth.

"Eve wait…" Aisha started to say, her voice mixed with gasps and sighs "What if someone is coming? Maybe they heard it…"

"Remy and Moby are watching, don't worry," Eve answered and resumed her licking. Another loud yelp was heard, followed by Aisha covering her mouth.

With a hand on her lips, Aisha pushed the skirt down, covering Eve's head as if that would help if someone catches them in the act. She felt a sparkling pleasure spreading all over her waist as Eve kept letting her tongue go wild. Aisha felt like she was starting to melt, her waist was getting really hot now, and her legs were going numb. This was getting out of hand but she couldn't bring herself to stop it. And again, she didn't want to just sit there and be pleased. With Eve too far down to reach her with her hands, Aisha tried to lift her leg and tease Eve with her feet.

The rougher fabric of her tights caressed Eve on her sweet spot, and Aisha could feel her breathing changing as she did so. Although doing it with her foot was harder than her hands, not to mention her legs going numb from the pleasure, Aisha managed to stimulate Eve just enough to bring her moans back. But this only made Eve go wilder with her tongue. Aisha could feel it starting to sink in her gap. It was hot and wet, and it slid against her pink flesh easily due to the copious amounts of bodily fluids flowing from it now.

She was having trouble to keep her voice down, even when covering her lips moans and yelps came out, specially when Eve pushed her tongue deeper. Aisha felt her back arching, the pleasure building up on the waist finally starting to spread across her body like electricity. As the wave of pressure went up, she felt something going down. Her crevice was twitching and her legs were freeze in place. A few pushes from Eve, and Aisha was brought near her climax. The fear of being discovered was the only thing keeping her from desperately crying Eve's name and, without warning; her body collapsed as her fluids leaked out of her crevice.

She stood there, catching her breath, while Eve moved back to her face and delivered a sweet kiss on her lips.

"That was… tasty," Eve said, making Aisha punch her shoulder again. As she was about to recover, they heard the bell ringing, and soon Eve received a message from Moby alerting her of one of the library staff coming their way "Aisha, we have to get out."

She couldn't think of anything as she basked in the afterglow. Aisha lazily gathered her clothes and stumbled her way behind Eve. Once outside, both of them started walking towards the train station. An awkward silence set between the two. A silence that lasted until they were on their way home and was only broken when the wagon they were in was totally empty. It was dark outside already, and Aisha sat in front of Eve and thought carefully about what she wanted to say.

"Eve," she started, a nervous laugh took place in the middle, but she continued "About earlier… I think we got a bit caught up in the heat of the moment and… well, we did those outrageous things and… I mean... "

"Aisha," Eve interrupted "It's fine, it was just some fun as we said."

"Y-Yeah, it was fun. But… let's not do that again ok? Friends aren't supposed to do that kind of thing."

"As you wish," Eve answered, her calm face hadn't changed at all during the conversation. For a brief moment it looked like that was it for the conversation, but Eve finally added something else with her tiny smug smile "You totally orgasmed there with just a bit of licks…"

Red as a tomato Aisha tried to think of something to say, but since she couldn't make out anything she just stuttered.

"Yeah? Well, you… I-I bet you were about to c-came as well!"

Eve laughed. Not a loud laugh, but a quiet and composed giggle. Aisha's face remained red for the rest of the day and, to top it off, she couldn't think of anything else while she was trying to sleep later that night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days both girls continued to visit the club without ever mentioning what they did. As always, it would be only them in there, and they would spend the evening reading as usual. However there was a noticeable tension in the air between them. It was obvious in the short looks they started to exchange, the unbreakable silence, the constant sighs and the failed attempts to start a conversation.

Another rainy day arrived. The streets were half flooded and thunder grumbled in the distance. Again, Eve forgot her umbrella and was dashing through the streets with Moby and Remy trying to shield her from the rain, quite unsuccessfully. When she arrived at the library, she was totally drenched. She even contemplated the idea of going back home, but a thunder cracking on the outside got that idea off her head. With water still running down her body, Eve moved into the library and head straight to the club room. Luckily, Aisha was placing a heater in the club room as she arrived.

"Good evening," Aisha said with a shy tone, but her face shifted from shyness to astonishment seeing Eve as drenched as a sponge "What happen to you?"

"I forgot my umbrella," Eve said, quickly crouching in front of the heater. She shivered, causing a water drop to fall from the tip of her nose. Moby and Remy moved to her side, giving Eve a soft nudge before moving into their cushion.

"It's not common for you to forget things…" Aisha commented, helping Eve to remove her jacket and place it on top of the heater. After doing so, Aisha gulped as she saw the water made its way into Eve's shirt. The wet fabric was sticking to her skin, letting Aisha see clearly her friends belly and the subtle light pink lines of her bra. She quickly looked away before Eve could see her staring.

Another thunder fell, this one was quite close, as it made the lights on the library flick for a second. Eve stayed by the heater for almost half an hour while Aisha read on the table, glancing unconsciously from time to time to see how the transparency of her shirt was slowly going away. When Eve was finally dry enough, she moved into the couch, still shivering.

"Aisha," Eve called, the mage jumped out of her seat, thinking she was caught staring "I'm cold."

With her cheeks going wildly red with embarrassment, Aisha sighed and open her bag.

"I brought a blanket since it's so cold lately," She said, offering Eve a warm and silky blanket decorated with many pictures of cute little cats.

"Won't you be cold then?" Eve asked, she picked the blanket and threw it over her, lifting one side and tapping the coach for Aisha to take a seat. The mage look at her flustered before slowly moving under the blanket. Aisha tensed up when Eve leaned into her "What were you reading?"

"It was just my homework notes…" Aisha said, in this kind of situation, something came to her mind and, after a short meditation, she decided to let it out "Hum… Eve, I've been thinking about… you know, the other day. I don't know why, but I can't get it off my head."

"That's understandable," Eve answered, she slowly turned to face Aisha, their faces were so close that Aisha had to look away "Maybe you felt unsatisfied?"

"What!? No, I didn't mean that…" Aisha said, she started to move and struggle, feeling that maybe she shouldn't have said anything. Eve caressed her cheek, making Aisha look at her again.

"Aisha, it's ok. We don't need any excuse or any particular reason, if you want it, just tell me."

Since Aisha didn't said anything else, Eve decided to push her luck just a bit more. Slowly she approached the mage, they were so close now that Aisha's bang tickled her face. Feeling briefly confused, Aisha tried to move away, only to notice that Eve was holding her face. Looking into her golden eyes, Aisha finally decided to stay quiet, she slowly closed her eyes, which Eve read as an invitation, moving closer one last time to kiss her. Their lips finally met and after a quiet and short exchange, they met again, and again, and another time, each time in a more daring fashion, letting their pent up passion slip out.

"Eve… what are we doing?" Aisha whispered after they finally separated. Her Nasod friend seemed deep in thought for a moment and, moving slightly away, she finally gave her an answer.

"I don't know. Like you, I've been thinking about the other day. I don't know why. I don't understand why. I just feel like this is what I want to do. Don't you feel in the same way?"

"Humm… It's not that I feel different, it's just… we have been friends for so long, this feels weird... and wrong."

"Then, we'll have to stop being friends," Eve said, moving closer to Aisha again "And become something else."

Aisha thought about it. The only thing they could become now was lovers, and having Eve as her girlfriend is something Aisha never thought about. With all of this happening so fast, she felt confused, and even a bit scared. But thinking about Eve's words, she felt like she wanted this to happen as well. She saw Eve subtly shivering, Aisha just forgot that she had to run under the rain and, without thinking it twice, she pulled Eve closer, squeezing her in a tight embrace. Eve welcomed the hug, and let her body be pressed against Aisha, feeling the coldness go away and be replaced by a comforting warmth, she could almost close her eyes and take a nap right there.

A loud thunder startled the two of them, as it was followed by the lights in the library going out. After a few seconds of darkness, Moby finally light up its flashlight, blinding the two girls with them. The black drone quickly moved the light away and tried to apologize with a bow. Remy took his place, casting a softer light over the two girls. Aisha suddenly felt embarrassed, she just forgot about the two drones resting right next to them, but Eve didn't seem to care.

"Moby, go see if you can get the lights working again," Eve ordered. The black drone did a fly maneuver that barely resembled a salute and flew away. Aisha stared at Remy, who was now staring back at the two of them with its shiny eyes. Seeing this Eve couldn't resist to giggle and finally order Remy to go help Moby.

"You don't have to worry about them, they will approve of whatever we do…" Eve said, it was a bit reassuring, but Aisha still felt like she was being observed somehow. With Remy gone, they were in the dark again, as her eyes got used to the dark, Aisha could see the faint glow of Eve's golden eyes hovering near her face.

"I don't think we can read like this so… what about we do something else?" Eve questioned. Skipping Aisha's answer, she moved closer to her again and planted a kiss in her lips. Then she slowly traced her way down her neck, making sure to leave a trail of smooches.

"But what if someone comes? Moby and Remy can't guard us now…" Aisha said in a hurry, she nervously look around even if she couldn't see anything past her nose.

"It's fine, it's too dark for people to wander around the library now," Eve answered, paying little attention to her worries. She was unbuttoning Aisha's shirt, and although the mage didn't resist, Aisha made sure to cover Eve with the blanket which prompted another giggle.

Eve pushed the shirt to the sides and saw that Aisha was wearing a white silk demi bra that looked quite lovely on her even if she didn't fill it at all. Eve caressed her mounds with care, getting a gasp from Aisha, enjoying the slightly curved shape they gave to her smooth chest.

"Are you fine with this Aisha?" Eve asked. She stared at Aisha who found the question a bit annoying as she was embarrassed to answer and just nodded, giving Eve her blessings on whatever she would do next.

Eve didn't said anything more, she let her fingers slowly slip beneath the bra and push it to the sides, revealing the small pinky nipples hidden below. Eve slowly caressed them, one at a time, tracing circles around them with her fingers, watching how they slowly rose into two tiny bumps. When she was done with the kissing, Eve moved to kiss them. She playfully pinched on both with her lips while her hands travel around Aisha, finding the lock on her bra to undo it.

"..."

"Do you need help?" Aisha asked, after feeling Eve struggle a little too much with her underwear. If it weren't this dark, she could swear she saw the Nasod blush as she looked away. With a giggle, Aisha opened the lock on her bra and let Eve remove it. She started to feel a little bit exposed, with nothing covering her chest now, lying next to Eve she realized how risque this entire thing was. What they did the other day was already daring enough, but if they were to be seen today there wouldn't be any kind of possible excuse to make.

And yet, her worries were slapped out of her head when she saw Eve sitting tall in front of her. The Nasod finally removed her own shirt and quickly let her bra slide down her shoulders, looking at Aisha with a sensual request written on her face. Without any need to ask, Aisha propped herself up and finished removing the pink bra Eve was wearing. With the only light shining on them being the faint glow of the Nasod's eyes, Aisha saw the golden silhouette of her friend being slowly exposed in front of her. Like her, Eve had a pretty modest chest, and yet, it gifted her body with a perfectly balanced figure, one that other girls would kill to have. They were like the cherry on top of a delicious looking cake. And thinking about cherries, Aisha laid her eyes on the redish ones that adorned Eve's chest. Feeling like taking the initiative, Aisha embraced Eve, bringing her chest closer to her face, and wrapped her lips around one of those succulent candies. She enjoyed the immediate reaction from her partner, who shivered for a moment after throwing her arms around Aisha, encouraging her to keep going.

They allowed themselves to remain like this for a while, simply enjoying the warmth and soft contact of their bodies, and enjoying the quiet but agitated sounds coming out of their mouths. But a certain _impatiente_ started to grow between them. Something else was about to happen and none of them wanted to delay it much longer. However, Aisha wasn't ready to take the initiative on this, and so she simply moved back, separating from their embrace, and resting her back on the couch. Eve picked it up immediately, she bend over and traced with her hands the way to follow, down her belly and around her navel. Aisha watched as she lifted her leg and placed a kiss on her thigh. Eve slowly pulled one of her shocks, making it slowly, having Aisha wait just a tiny bit longer.

Just as she was about to complain, Eve placed her attention on her again, quickly crawling over her body to kiss her again. This time, she didn't had trouble unzipping Aisha's skirt. Her choice of underwear for today was silk white, with a purple lining. Eve found it quite cute, but any observation now would just be a waste of time. She moved down again, letting their bodies caress each other, and finally placed a kiss on those panties. Aisha bit her lip, she felt the gentle nudge across the fabric, followed by a single finger running from the top to the bottom. She could feel her body getting hot already, and a sticky wetness forming below her underwear. Eve got her hands on the sides, traveling all the way to the rear. She stroke Aisha's buthocks firmly before pulling down the panties. If Aisha was feeling exposed before, she was didn't know what to think now. She felt her ears getting hot and surely red as Eve glanced at her from down there. She saw a faint reflection on her friend's tongue as a drop of saliva fell on her.

Eve didn't fool around for long, she quickly tasted the sweet juice dripping from the crevice and then put her lips around the round tiny ball, forcing Aisha to gasp. The mage reacted to every movement now, not being used to this kind of stimulation, her first reaction was to grab Eve's head, although she couldn't figure if she wanted to push her away or shove her face between her legs. Eve simply continued her work, letting her tongue split apart the folds covering the entrance to her body. Like a blooming flower, it slowly started to open, as if each lick was giving it shape until finally revealing a beautiful pink flesh and a rose shape. Eve set her eyes on the purple ones, wondering if Aisha would want her to use her finger or her tongue. But Aisha's face right now was as hard to read as it was cute. A bright red tone had spread all the way from her nose to her ears. Her bangs were totally messed up, falling over her eyes without her trying to keep them away and her mouth would only open to take deep breaths. She smiled, and decided to go by instinct.

Eve pulled each side of her lower lips open with her fingers, and searched for the opening with her tongue. The sour and acid flavor of the juices flowing out tasted like sugar in her mouth, and she quietly made her way into the right spot. Aisha was caught by surprise when she felt the cold tact from the tongue prodding toward her insides and let out a loud yelp. She pushed her own hands against her mouth, and looked around, scared that someone must have heard it. Eve however just kept at it, moving her tongue in a circular pattern, she felt the folds inside squirm and beat the more she would move, and at the same time, she saw Aisha's worried expression being drown out in pleasure. Even with her hands on, Eve heard her moaning, which only fueled her interest and made her go stronger, deeper and faster. The sound of Aisha moaning was like a soft melody, similar to a quiet water pond being disturbed by small pebbles. Or at least that's what Eve thought, as she relished on that innocent moaning.

But as she pressed on, the sighs and moans started to have a voice in them, and Aisha actually started to feel more comfortable, enough to remove her hands from her mouth and put them back on Eve's hair. Aisha caressed the silky white hair, unconsciously pushing Eve against her body. The Nasod complied to her partner and moved in a rougher way, sinking her face against her waist and pinching on the wet lips on her way out. Eve finally let her tongue out, she showed Aisha her open mouth, completely splashed with juices that poured from her and then let her fingers do the talking. Eve slowly pressed her finger on the small gap, letting it go through before kissing the sensitive nub once again. A second finger was pushed in, forcing a muffled yelp out of Aisha's mouth.

Her breathing became heavy as she felt Eve toy with her insides. Her fingers moved up and down, going from deep to barely inside in a quick motion. Aisha felt a weird sensation she never felt before, not even on her own. Something that Eve quickly picked up, as her movements became more focused, going every time for that sweet spot that made her entire body shiver. Aisha felt as if her waist was about to melt. It was hot, and she felt something going down.

"Eve!"

Hearing her name mixed with yelps and moans, Eve pressed on, making sure to tease that weak spot as well as taking care of her sensitive clit. She felt how Aisha started to shiver, and then tremble, she adjusted her pace to her partner's movements.

And finally Aisha felt electricity course through her whole body. Her back arched, her legs bend and her voice screamed Eve's name as she reached her climax. A thick juice flowed down her legs, splashing Eve in the face before she could move away. She saw the Nasod laugh before cleaning it off with the blanket. Aisha lied down for a while, slowly recovering her breath. Eve was right next to her, with her hands caressing her chest and brushing her hair. However Aisha didn't stay put for long, and she finally sat up, asking Eve to sit on her lap. The Nasod obeyed, and she sat on top of her legs, facing out. Eve was a bit confused, but as she looked behind at Aisha, she received a sweet kiss, and her doubts were solved when she felt Aisha's hands about to get under her skirt.

"I'll make you feel good now," Aisha said. Her heavy breathing was still present in her voice "So strip those if you don't want to get them wet."

With a smile, Eve removed the last pieces of clothing covering her. Aisha couldn't see her from behind, but there was something about this position that made Eve feel slightly embarrassed. Enough for her to pull the blanket again on top which only made Aisha laugh.

The mage let her hands crawl Eve's sides, reaching her chest and pulling her closer. Eve could feel Aisha's heart beating fast, she heard her respiration between each kiss she planted on her neck and felt her little hands, shifting from her breast to move down. For being so hesitant to do this, she was now oddly confident. Aisha separated Eve's leg, making her sit astride on her lap, she caressed the skin around Eve's intimate spot, teasing Eve as payback for making her wait. Just like Aisha, her folds began to unfold the moment Aisha started to caress her. The mage felt how her fingertips got wet, and decided Eve was ready to go. However, she didn't went right into it, instead, Aisha made a subtle gesture that caused her purse to levitate towards her.

She quickly searched inside and took out a small gray device. Eve eyed it, surprised to discover that Aisha had such a thing. A long shaft with a rounded tip, some buttons on the bottom and bumps near the base. The gray color suggested it would have a metallic feel, but once Aisha turned it on and teased Eve's nipples with it, she realized it was a different texture. Not quite like skin, but it was softer than iron, although Eve couldn't quite figure it out with that thing vibrating on her chest.

Unlike Aisha, Eve was less subtle with her voice, just caressing her breast with the vibrator was enough to hear some moans. Aisha felt encouraged to proceed and move the device to her lower lips. She moved it in circles, letting the humming machine stimulate her either by moving the skin around it or by vibrating on the sensitive nub on top. Aisha heard Eve's agitated voice, she didn't said anything, but it was clear that she had enough teasing. Carefully, Aisha prodded her crevice, trying to get the vibrator in. Although it was hard to figure, since she couldn't see from behind her, Eve quickly moved her hand to aid Aisha. She finally found the gap and let it slid in.

Eve shivered, she let herself fell plump on Aisha, she made sure to embrace Eve, keeping her closer. The Nasod was looking at her now, their faces were very close, but there was no kiss, only stares in each other eyes. They could see the red color on their faces, and their messed up hair tickled their noses, but none of them turned their eyes away. Aisha felt Eve's heavy breathing as she pushed the vibrator further in. Eve was squirming, although Aisha didn't know it Eve had never tried one of those devices before. She could feel the thing pushing her insides away with its vibrations sending an extrange but pleasant feeling into her waist. The bumpy section near the base was right there to push her fold from the outside, pressing and pulling them as Aisha moved the thing in and out. Eve would let out a yelp every few thrusts, which made Aisha feel more confident about it. She pressed on another button, making the device vibrate harder, and speed up her movements. Eve moved her own hands, pressing her clit with care and caressing herself while she let her face rest on Aisha's shoulder. She could see her friend tenderly smiling at her while she kept messing her up. Her voice was hard to keep down now and Eve was calling Aisha's name between her moans. Aisha just kept increasing her pace in response, sending the vibrator down her slit with more and more vigor.

Eve felt her waist burning, she speed up her own caress as she could feel all the pleasure building up about to burst. She knew what was coming and, holding Aisha's hand, she squirmed as her loud voice signaled her climax. As if it were caused by it, the lights flashed back on, and the two girls stood there, breathing for air and having made a mess on the couch. Luckily there was nobody to see them. The blanket had slid down at some point, and the juices flowing from Eve's body were sliding down the device. Aisha pulled it out and licked it, which only increased Eve's embarrassment. It had a sour taste, but oddly sweet at the same time.

"Was it good?" She asked, waiting for Eve to pick up her breath.

"Yeah…" Eve answered, she slowly started to move, reaching for her clothes "I can't wait to repeat it."

They quickly got dressed, Moby and Remy returned soon after and informed Eve of their successful mission. The timing at which they repaired the lights was oddly suspicious to Aisha, but she let that one slide. She was more interested in what Eve just said.

"Repeat it?"

"Of course."

After they finish packing up, they started walking home. There was a silence again, but it wasn't awkward this time. Both of them had a bright smile on their faces. Aisha was humming, and Eve walked along, twirling one strand of her hair.

"I wasn't expecting you to have one of these," Eve finally commented.

"Oh, I got curious some time ago and bought it. I… I think it's pretty great. Did you enjoy it?"

"I did. But maybe because it was you using it…" Eve said with a teasing smile. Aisha looked away with a different smile. The red color was still present on her face, slowly fading away.

Surely, they did it again. Not the next day, but the one after. And after that, it started to be normal to spice up their club meetings with a quick sex session, slowly developing a more daring and pervy routine as their fear of being discovered started to banish.

Not only they would freely do it on the club area, sometimes they moved to more risky places. With help from Moby and Remy, they managed to sneak their lewd doings on really dangerous places.

One day Aisha proposed to have a study session instead of a meeting, so both of them stayed on the lower floor of the library, sitting on the long tables with all the students. But as they were studying, Aisha let her hand creep up Eve's skirt. She slid her fingers into her panties and softly caressed her crevice. Since Aisha was always the one feeling more nervous about doing this thing, it was quite refreshing for her to see Eve struggle to keep the moaning and squirming down in front of the other students. She enjoyed seen the puppy looks Eve was giving her, asking to stop and continue at the same time.

And they continued to do such things for weeks and then months. And surprisingly, when the year was near its end, Aisha received a text message.

"I think it was here… yeah. Hi girls!" A red headed student said with a cheerful wave of her hand. However she quickly withdrew it after realizing the club room was empty "Where are they?"

"Don't shout in the library, Elesis," another student said behind her. It was Rose, one of Elesis closest friends. She moved in front of her to check the club room and, as she said, find it empty.

"And I even texted Aisha about us coming…" Elesis complained.

"We have been skipping it the whole year, I guess they didn't believe you and just went home already."

Both girls took a seat on the club and decided to start reading. Meanwhile, on the lower floor, there was a trail of clothes on the ground leading into one of the most isolated aisles. A muffled voice and subtle moans could be heard near it and just by walking pass it was possible to see the other two members of the club. Aisha was sitting on the edge of the shelve, with Eve delving between her legs with her skilled tongue. Moby and Remy rested on each side of the aisle, ready to warn the girls about any unexpected visit. It took her some time, but Aisha finally got used to have the drones around while they did some lewd things.

"By the way," Aisha started to say, having her voice interrupted by the pleasure she was feeling. Eve didn't make any sign of listening to her, she had her arms coiled around Aisha's waist and was almost devouring her at this point "I received a message from the other girls saying they were coming today."

Eve separated from her, Aisha said a strand of liquid still connecting her lips to her slit.

"Do you think they'll really come?" She said, before resuming her meal.

"Ah… I-I…" Aisha tried to say. Her climax getting close made it really hard to speak "They probably… will."

Her voice echoed in the aisle as she climaxed, good thing the drones were guarding.

"Maybe we should let them alone then," Eve suggested, climbing back to kiss her girlfriend.

"As if it was some kind of revenge?"

"No. Maybe they'll start a relationship like ours," Eve jokingly said.


End file.
